It is known to provide an air bag with a vent. The vent is operative, when the air bag inflates to help protect a vehicle occupant, to discharge inflation fluid from the air bag. In some air bags, the vent may be selectively opened depending on sensed factors, for example, whether the occupant's seat belt is buckled. In other air bags, such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,166, the vent is formed as two openings that are initially aligned so that the vent is initially open and then closes after the internal bag pressure reaches a predetermined amount. U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,250 shows an air bag that includes a tether attached to a valve flap panel to open or close a vent opening in the air bag when the air bag is inflated and the tether is actuated.